Masaru Daimon
Masaru Daimon '(大門 大 ''Daimon Masaru) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. In elementary school, he was known as the “'''Ultimate P.E. Period” (超小学生級の「体育の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''tai-iku no jikan”), as exercise is his forte. He is cheerful and naughty in nature. He is the leader of all the Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the “Hero” Class. Appearance Masaru is a small and slightly tanned red-headed boy with blue eyes and bushy red eyebrows. There appears to be a distinctive flame-shaped pattern on his irises. He sports white headphones with slight red accents, a white tank top over a red and black striped shirt that matches both his armband and socks, and blue jeaned shorts. With band-aids located on his left cheek and right leg, there seems to be small bruises located slightly above his right cheek and knees, as well as on his arms. He also wears the same silver badge all Soldiers of Hope members wear. The sword-shaped emblem adorning the tank-top Masaru wears over his shirt appears to be the emblem of the "Hero" class. Personality Masaru is a cheerful showoff, but he is naughty in nature. He usually bullies Jataro the most out of the kids, and seems to be the one who has a more goofy outlook on life. History Prior to the Tragedy Masaru was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. He was once known as a sport's legend and his strong point is any physical activity. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Masaru is first seen in the news reporting room, where he messes around with the dead reporters corpse along with Jataro and Kotoko. Nagisa tries to stop them but Masaru managed to rope him into their game as well. He is also shown in the background of Monaka's speech striking poses. He is later seen with the other soldiers of Hope in the main hall, boasting about his status as "Ultimate P.E. Period". When Monaka arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru. Not long after Servant arrives, Masaru and the other soldiers of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through through and back down into Towa City. Toko and Komaru later meet him in an arena full of Monokuma Kids. Masaru then challenged them to a battle, with the loser dying at the hands of the Monokuma Kids. He then reveals the bodies of his past competitors below him, frightening Komaru. Right before the battle, he started recounting about his abusive past, leading to him beating his left arm out of habit. Komaru tries to calm him down, but after he does, he seemed more determine to defeat the girls. After he loses against Toko and Komaru, he is seen recovering from the explosion before the Monokuma Kids grab him and apparently tear him to shreds, leaving behind his headphones. This makes him the first member of the Soldiers of Hope to supposedly die. After his supposed death, Nagisa replaces him as the leader of the Soldiers of Hope. Post the games credits, he is shown with all the defeated Soldiers of Hope, implying he survived along with the other two. Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Masaru's advisor. However, there was little to no direct interraction between the two. Former Soldiers of Hope Masaru appeared to get along well with his fellow soldiers. He was on rather friendly terms with Kotoko messing around with her the most, Masaru always tried to get Nagisa to loosen up and play with him and Kotoko, unknowingly making Nagisa even more angry. Masaru was also the main one to bully Jataro, telling him to be quiet when he tried to find out how to make zombie noises. Like everyone else, he respected Monaka and when Komaru made her sad, he was the one to yell at her for being so mean and making Monaka cry. After his supposed death, Kotoko, Jataro and Monaka mourn his death, showing that they cared for him. However, Nagisa did not seem very affected by it, but this could imply that he knew that Masaru was alive, and not that he did not care about him. His shrine was left in the hall and remains there until the end of the game. Trivia *He shares his name with the Digimon Savers protagonist, Masaru Daimon. *If read using their Chinese-influenced readings, the kanji making up Masaru's name - 大門大 - can be read as dai-mondai. This pronunciation is the same as that of 大問題, meaning “big problem”. * Masaru's execution is much like Leon's, from the first game Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Male Category:Ambiguous